


Canis Lupus

by Supadackles10



Series: Pregnancy Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jared, Pregnant Jared, Romance, Top Jared, Top Jensen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supadackles10/pseuds/Supadackles10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Pack de Austin vive um grande momento. Dois lobos raros se encontram e começam uma grande história de amor e provações.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Depois de ler tantas fics Alpha/Omega mpreg tomei coragem e comecei a escrever um verse. Esta história começou de um jeito, tomou vida e virou algo completamente diferente do que eu havia pensado, então vou postá-la em 3 partes. A primeira é a explicação de como Jensen e Jared se conhecem e toda a mitologia envolvendo a realidade deles. Eu juro que não usei nenhuma droga, mas minha imaginação é inspirada nos poetas e romancistas das escolas literárias Romantismo e Padackles TL do Twitter! Então dedico esta fic para minhas amigas do Twitter. Vocês sabem quem vocês são!

O Pack de Austin estava em festa, as eleições para Alpha Pack estavam encerradas e depois de uma acirrada disputa, Alan Ackles ganhara o cargo de seu adversário político Gerald Padalecki. Os dois eram inimigos na Política e na vida pessoal.  
Desde sempre eles disputavam: Grêmio Estudantil, Escola de treinamento de Lobos, Capitão do grupo de xadrez. Porém a maior disputa entre os dois, a que os tornou verdadeiros inimigos, foi a luta pelo amor da jovem Ômega Donna.  
Alan vem de uma família tradicional e famosa no Texas por sua hierarquia e linhagem de influentes Alphas. Assim como seu pai, Alan tem sede por mudanças na constituição do Pack do Texas, e luta por mais leis de igualdade entre Alphas, Betas e Ômegas e isso foi o que fez com que Donna, uma inteligente e forte Ômega se apaixonasse por ele.  
Gerald vem de uma família conservadora do pequeno condado de San Antônio. Ele não acredita em igualdade entre as raças e quer manter a leis e tradições severas do Pack. Sua paixão e obsessão por Donna sempre foi muito forte e ele não aceita o fato de tê-la perdido para Alan, e num fatídico dia ele tentou clama-la a força, alegando ser um Alpha e consequentemente com direitos de ter quem quisesse. Alan a salvou e desde então as famílias se tornaram inimigas mortais.  
Gerald se casou com Sherri, uma bela e independente Beta, que lhe deu 2 filhos, o simpático e inteligente Jared e a doce Megan, porém, para desgraça de seu pai, ambos seus filhos são Ômegas, raça que ele odeia.  
\- Gerald, aonde está o Jared? – Perguntou Sherri, nervosa.  
-Hã? Ele estava aqui do meu lado agora mesmo. Aonde está aquele...  
-Escute o que tenho para te dizer Gerald. Se algo acontecer com meu filho por conta da sua falta de atenção e cuidado com ele, eu juro que me esqueço quem você é e acabo com você!  
-Sherri, não seja ridícula! Primeiro porque você não pode fazer nada contra mim. Segundo, porque nada vai acontecer com aquele pequeno ômega atrevido. Ele deve estar andando por aí.  
-Andando por aí? Nós estamos no Town Lake, com praticamente metade do Pack do Texas reunido para a condecoração do Pack Ack...  
-Não diga o nome dele! Nunca pronuncie o nome dele! Eu te proíbo!  
Sherri saiu correndo nervosa, gritando o nome de seu filho. Ela estava nervosa e com um mau pressentimento. Algo de ruim estava acontecendo com seu filho. 

 

J2

“Maldito! Ele é um maldito! E os ômegas vão se achar no direito de contestar as leis tradicionais. Eu vou lutar pra isso não acontecer!”  
Jared ouvia assustado seu pai gritar com sua mãe, que tentava acalma-lo, enquanto segurava sua irmãzinha Megan, que ainda era apenas um bebê.  
“Gerald! Talvez seja melhor, será bom para nossos filhos e...”  
Megan começou a chorar e Jared também quis chorar ao ouvir seu pai dizer “Seus filhos! Você não foi nem capaz de me dar um filho Alpha! Dois ômegas, e logo o menino! Duvido que ele seja capaz de se transformar ao completar 18 anos! Uma vergonha para a linhagem dos Padaleckis!”  
Jared saiu correndo no meio da multidão. Apesar de sua mãe sempre dizer que ele seria capaz de fazer o que quisesse quando crescesse, ele tinha medo e dúvidas. E se ele não conseguisse se transformar em um lobo tão forte e bonito quanto seus pais eram? E se ele não conseguisse ser professor quando crescesse? Jared tinha medo e se sentia muito triste por não ter o amor de seu pai, apesar de tudo ele o amava e admirava.  
Depois de correr muito no meio da multidão, Jared notou que estava perdido. Não sabia voltar, e sentiu muito medo, pois não queria deixar sua mãe e irmã sozinhas com seu pai. Gerald nunca havia usado de violência física contra a mulher e o filho, mas as palavras machucavam do mesmo jeito.  
O garotinho sentou-se perto do lago e começou a chorar desesperado. Ele queria sua mãe. Queria voltar pra casa. Estava arrependido de ter corrido.  
-Ei, está tudo bem?  
Jared levantou a cabeça e viu um garoto, mais velho do que ele, o olhando curiosamente. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito e muitas sardas no rosto. A mãe de Jared havia dito que aquelas pintinhas se chamavam sardas. Os olhos dele eram verdes e ao olha-los, Jared sentiu-se imediatamente seguro.  
-Estou perdido – Jared respondeu, em meio a soluços.  
-Oh! Não se preocupe! Vou te ajudar! Me dê a sua mão!  
No momento em que Jared tocou na mão do garoto, ele sentiu cócegas na barriga e uma grande sensação de paz. O garoto o olhou com uma cara engraçada e sorriu.  
-Eu não posso falar com estranhos. Mamãe disse que é perigoso.  
-Minha mãe também diz isso, mas acho que se formos amigos, então não seremos mais estranhos...o que me diz?  
-Aceito! Meu nome é Jared! Eu tenho 4 anos e tenho uma irmãzinha, e eu adoro jujubas e chocolates e quando eu crescer, vou ser professor e um lobo bem grande e bonito!  
-Uau! Você gosta de falar!  
-Desculpe...eu...papai diz que eu falo demais e...  
-Não! Eu gostei, não fique triste, não gosto de vê-lo chorar! Bom, meu nome é Jensen e tenho 8 anos, farei nove no mês que vem! E quando eu crescer quero ser igual o meu pai e...  
Jared ouvia atentamente a tudo o que Jensen dizia. Ele sentia uma felicidade, uma sensação de paz e proteção. Não teve mais medo e os dois conversavam animadamente sobre seus lugares preferidos na cidade, seus desenhos e livros preferidos, Jensen até imitou um lobo e Jared gargalhava, fazendo o outro sorrir. Eles nem viram o tempo passar, e de repente começou a escurecer.  
-Acho melhor irmos procurar seus pais, e minha mãe também deve estar preocupada...  
-Sim...mas... Jensen, nós podemos ser amigos, né?  
-Claro que sim! Vou pedir para a minha mãe me levar na sua ca...  
-Aqui está você! Jensen, como você saí andando assim, no meio desta multidão e justo em um dia importante como hoje?  
-Desculpe mamãe...é que, eu encontrei este garotinho perdido e...  
-Oh! Como você se chama, meu querido?  
-Jared Tristan Padalecki.  
Donna se arrepiou inteira. Padalecki. O filho de Gerald. Ele decididamente era parecido com a mãe, e tinha uma inocência no olhar que apenas os ômegas tinham. Mas tinha também muita determinação e Donna sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver como seu filho segurava na mão do garotinho e o protegia.  
-Mamãe? O que foi? Por que está com esta cara?  
-Nada...escute Jared, você deve voltar pra perto de seus pais agora. Vou pedir para um dos seguranças levar você, está bem?  
-Não! Eu é que vou leva-lo! – Jensen respondeu, segurando mais forte na mão do pequeno Jared.  
-Filho, é melhor que um dos seguranças o leve. Você fica aqui. Ainda temos que conversar sobre seu comportamento de sair andando sozinho durante o evento e...  
-Nós conversamos depois. Primeiro eu vou levar o Jared até a mamãe dele!  
-Jensen nós precis...  
-Venha Jared, vamos encontrar sua mamãe.  
Jensen puxou Jared pela mão. O pequeno garoto se sentiu aliviado, não queria ir com alguém que não conhecia. Ele queria que Jensen o levasse, ele confiava nele, eram amigos agora.  
-Jensen Ross Ackles! Pare agora! Eu disse que quem vai leva-lo será um dos seguranças de seu pai, e assim será feito. Você me obedeça.  
Jensen sentiu raiva. Sua mãe não entendia que era mais forte do que ele a vontade de proteger Jared, mesmo sabendo que Jared era forte e inteligente, ele ainda assim queria protege-lo. Estava em seu DNA, em sua alma. Apesar de ser jovem e não ter idade para desenvolver seu Alpha, Jensen já dava traços da força que ele tinha. Quando ele ouviu que não poderia ajudar Jared a chegar até sua mãe, seu Alpha começou a aflorar. Donna viu os olhos de seu filho ficarem da cor magenta. Os de Jared também. Não era possível! Eles ainda eram muito jovens para se transformarem, a não ser que...  
-O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alan Ackles se aproximou da esposa e do filho e ficou paralisado ao ver os olhos do filho.  
-Jen? Filho? O que foi?  
Jensen piscou e como num passe de mágica, seus olhos voltaram a ser verdes como o oceano. Jared começou a rir. Ele sentiu uma alegria, como se finalmente se sentisse inteiro, apesar de não saber até agora que ele não estava.  
-Mamãe não me deixa proteger o Jared! Eu tenho que leva-lo em segurança pra mamãe dele, e não o Ty ou o Tahmoh.  
Jensen disse isso com tanta determinação que seu pai sorriu orgulhoso.  
-Donna? Deixe ele acompanhar o garoto, mas junto com o Ty, está bem? Aliás, quem é Jared?  
-É MEU FILHO! TIRE SUAS MÃOS DE CIMA DELE AGORA!  
E então a confusão começou. Gerald Padalecki partiu pra cima de Alan Ackles. Donna entrou na frente de Jensen, para protegê-lo. Sherrie chamou por Jared, que hesitou em soltar das mãos de Jensen. Acusações foram feitas. Os seguranças tiveram que se envolver, para não causar um escândalo maior. Alguns eleitores que ainda comemoravam, chamavam Gerald de corrupto invejoso. Jensen se debatia nos braços de sua mãe que o segurava com a ajuda de Ty. Jared chorava nos braços da Sherri e pedia para ver Jensen.  
-Nunca mais você chegará perto de nenhum Ackles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen estava nervoso, seria seu primeiro comício como candidato a 1º Conselheiro do Pack de Austin. Agora com 25 anos, ele finalmente poderia dar continuidade ao trabalho de seu pai, que agora era o Pack Alpha de Austin e do Texas. Apesar de seu pai ser o Pack Alpha, Jensen teria que passar por eleições diretas para integrar o grupo de Conselheiros do Pack.   
Muita coisa mudou nas leis durante o mandato de Alan Ackles. Ômegas tinham os mesmos direitos que Betas e Alphas, porém ainda havia muita relutância e preconceito por parte dos conservadores. Alphas ainda recebiam mais se trabalhassem pra empresas privadas, e poucas realmente davam oportunidades para Ômegas. Betas eram apenas 20% da população, mas ainda assim tinham mais oportunidades de trabalho. Jensen queria mudar isso. Ele sempre admirou a força física e espiritual dos ômegas. Sua mãe era um belo exemplo de ômega bem sucedida e ele queria que todos pudessem ter as mesmas oportunidades.   
Jared. Ele nunca se esqueceu de seu amigo e desde aquele dia sentia um vazio no peito. Seus pais tentaram de tudo, o levaram para conversar com os velhos lobos do Texas. Eram sábios anciões que todos respeitavam e veneravam. Alguns diziam que eles tinham mais de 100 anos e tudo sabiam. Alan e Donna tinham grande admiração por eles, mas ao ouvi-los dizer que não poderiam brigar quando o destino resolvia unir dois lobos que tinham a mesma alma, Alan resolveu que não era bem uma boa ideia voltar lá. Jensen estava gostando de conversar sobre lobos Alphas e Ômegas que dividiam almas. Era algo raro de acontecer, um deles disse que acontecia a cada 100 anos em cada condado. Jensen sabia. Jared era seu e ele era dele, e um dia eles iriam se encontrar. E esse pensamento fez com que Jensen nunca tenha se relacionado com ninguém. Um beijo de sua amiga Danneel, durante o 8º ano, foi a única experiência “sexual” que ele teve.   
Jensen havia se tornado um garoto introspectivo. Ele sempre fora tímido, mas depois do fatídico encontro com Jared, ele mudou. Conversas com conselheiros, lobos anciões, familiares, nada tirava de Jensen aquele vazio, aquela sensação de perda. Foram 6 meses sem falar nenhuma palavra em casa. Donna Ackles tentou convencer seu marido a tentar trazer o garoto Padalecki, tentar fazer as pazes com Gerald e Sherrie. Alan ficou furioso na época. O casal passou a brigar e Jensen, se sentindo culpado, voltou a falar. Ele não queria que seus pais sofressem por sua culpa.  
Jensen era parte de uma rara linhagem de lobisomens chamada Anima Gemella. Isso significava que ele tinha um lobo com uma alma conectada a sua. Um dos anciões falou isso para seus pais, mas como Jensen melhorou e passou a tirar notas altas na escola, Alan resolveu que o caso estava encerrado. Donna no fundo sabia que o filho nunca mais seria o mesmo, mas ela também não queria se envolver com os Padalecki. E assim, os anos passaram e aquele dia era apenas uma antiga lembrança.   
-Jensen? Você está bem? – Chris, seu fiel amigo e assessor, lhe tirou do transe em que estava.  
-O que?   
-Você está novamente com aquele olhar distante. Está se sentindo bem?  
-Sim, só estava pensando no Comício para os estudantes. Chris, eu não sei por que inventei que queria ser Conselheiro no Pack. Eu não gosto de falar em público, detesto multidões.   
-Jensen, você é o mais indicado para o cargo. Sabe tudo sobre as leis do Pack, faz parte da comissão de direitos dos ômegas, é filho do Pack Alpha do Estado e da Cidade, é PHD em História dos Lobos, é advogado, é jovem e ainda por cima é honesto. Jensen, você é o candidato perfeito!   
-Nossa Chris, você é quem deveria falar por mim, eu até fiquei com vontade de votar neste cara que você descreveu!   
-Relaxa cara, tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver!   
-Espero que sim, Chris. Espero que sim. 

J2

Jared estava animado com o Comício que aconteceria hoje na Universidade do Texas. Haviam dito a ele que o novo candidato a Conselheiro era um simpatizante dos ômegas. Apesar das leis dizerem que todos tinham direitos iguais, ainda era necessário que as grandes empresas dessem oportunidades para ômegas. Jared estava estudando História Geral, mas tinha também uma graduação em Literatura Mundial e Matemática. Sua mãe dizia que ele era seu pequeno gênio. Seu pai não falava nada. Não o elogiava nunca. Jared sabia que ele não gostava de ter 2 filhos ômegas e sempre que podia deixava isso claro, porém Sherrie Padalecki era uma força da natureza. Lutou para que seus filhos estudassem nas melhores escolas e tivessem uma infância feliz, na medida do possível. Jared sempre se sentia diferente dos amigos, como se faltasse alguém. Ele não se lembrava muito do dia em que se perdeu no parque, mas algumas vezes ouviu seu pai gritando que ele nunca mais poderia chegar perto “do filhote do maldito Ackles”. Jared sabia que seu pai era inimigo mortal do Pack Alpha Ackles, e que ele fazia oposição ao governo dele, mas os tempos estavam mudando e a bancada conversadora estava cada vez menor e mais fraca. Padalecki não tinha mais muitos conselheiros a seu lado e cada vez mais se dedicava a cuidar das terras de suas Fazendas.   
-E ai Padas! Pronto pra ir pra casa?   
-Oi Chad! Não vou pra casa agora, hoje tem o comício com o candidato a Conselheiro do Pack.  
-Você está brincando né? Hoje é sexta-feira Jared! Dia de badalar, ir atrás de garotas ou garotos!   
-Chad, a escolha dos Conselheiros do Pack é muito importante! São eles que dão andamento as leis que queremos mudar, e que lutam para que as leis já existentes ganhem força e sejam cumpridas.   
-Ai Jared, mas hoje é sexta-feira!   
-Você não precisa vir Chad, pode sair com o Zack ou com o Amell.   
-Eu sei que posso, mas sem você lá, fica difícil de conseguir garotas.   
-Como assim?  
-Elas olham pra você primeiro, por conta da sua altura, mas quando me veem, notam que sou bem mais atraente.   
-Ah Chad, vá se foder!   
Chad riu alto e acompanhou Jared até o auditório. A verdade era que Jared era um dos únicos ômegas estudando na Universidade. A maioria não tinha apoio em suas famílias e nem conseguiam empregos para manter os estudos, então ser o único ômega do Campus fazia de Jared um alvo fácil, e Chad, um Alpha, sempre andava a seu lado, desde crianças.   
-Vai sonhado! Ok, vamos até o auditório ver essa tal palestra chatíssima.

J2  
O auditório da Universidade estava lotado e Jensen estava cada vez mais nervoso. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha revisado seu discurso.   
-Jen, está na hora. – disse Chris.   
-Ok, aqui vamos nós.   
Ao subir no palanque improvisado, Jensen sentiu uma confiança como nunca havia sentido antes. Era como se uma presença fizesse seu coração se acalmar e as ideias vieram fortemente. Ele falou sobre as cotas para ômegas, sobre as mudanças em algumas das leis, sobre a responsabilidade de Alphas e Betas em reconhecer que todos são iguais. Ele também falou sobre a mudança nas regras para bolsas de estudos, sobre o preconceito que ainda havia com jovens que não eram casados. Sobre a importância de um auxilio-maternidade/paternidade para ômegas que engravidavam. Os estudantes pareciam hipnotizados com as palavras de Jensen, com a sua força e presença de espírito. Eles aplaudiam, davam vivas e promessas de votos. Mas ninguém estava mais hipnotizado e fascinado do que Jared.   
-É ele...  
-O que? Jay, onde você está indo?   
Jared não ouviu Chad. Ele não ouvia nada. Foi andando em direção ao palco, enquanto Jensen sorria e acenava para os alunos. Ao chegar à beira do palco, ele não disse nada, apenas ficou lá, sentindo seus olhos lacrimejarem, seus batimentos acelerarem e seu corpo todo formigar.   
Foi apenas 1 segundo, mas parecia que o tempo todo tinha passado, que o tempo tinha parado. Jensen olhou pra ele e finalmente se sentiu completo. Ambos se sentiram inteiros. O Alpha de Jensen e o Ômega de Jared ficaram tão agitados e felizes, que ambos se transformaram em lobos na frente de todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Os lobos Canis Lupus eram considerados os mais fortes e eram raros. Eles eram capazes de correr 65km por hora, e tinham o poder de se comunicarem com seus companheiros mentalmente. Apenas nas noites de lua-cheia se transformavam ou em ocasiões especiais, como o encontro entre lobos conectados pela alma. Os antigos ancestrais dizem que quando dois lobos Canis Lupus que possuem almas gêmeas se encontram todo o pack deve celebrar, pois está sendo abençoado pelos ancestrais. Os livros de História dos Lobos datavam 1887 como a última data em que se viu tais lobos nos Estados Unidos. Na Europa, a data era 1910. Muitos acreditavam ser apenas uma lenda mitológica, até o dia de hoje.  
O Alpha de Jensen era forte, grande de pelugem cinzenta. Os olhos verdes que ficavam mais fortes e escuros, e uma imponência que afastava qualquer perigo. O Ômega de Jared era igualmente forte, um pouco menor que o de Jensen e tinha pelugem cinzenta e amarronzada, os olhos cor de mel brilhavam e aparentavam grande sabedoria.   
\- Eu sempre soube que iria te encontrar! Desde aquele dia no Parque, eu nunca me esqueci de você.  
-Eu não me lembro muito daquele dia, mas eu sempre soube que faltava alguém...  
-Eu nunca tinha me transformado antes... eu sempre tive vergonha disso...  
-Alpha, eu também nunca havia me transforma....Peraí, estamos transformados? E estamos conversando? E... oh meu Deus!   
O auditório da Universidade estava um Caos. Os alunos que estavam mais próximos da cena saíram correndo. Os seguranças de Jensen, depois de um momento de estupor se aproximaram e formaram uma cerca humana de segurança em volta dos dois lobos que primeiro se encaravam e depois começaram a rodear um ao outro, dançando e se reconhecendo. Chad se aproximou também, e depois de gritar com Chris que Jared era seu amigo, ele também pôde ficar próximo à cena, protegendo. Depois dos primeiros minutos de surpresa, curiosos começaram a aparecer na cena e filmar tudo com seus celulares. Periscope, Twitter e Facebook estavam cheios de vídeos com o grande acontecimento e a hashtag #CanisLupusLives estava no topo dos assuntos mais comentados. Alan Ackles foi avisado e estava indo em direção a Universidade. Megan Padalecki acompanhava tudo pela internet e ao ver Chad na linha de proteção soube que um daqueles lobos era Jared, avisou sua mãe e ambas se dirigiram até a Universidade.   
Jensen e Jared estavam alheios a tudo. As pessoas a sua volta pareciam meros borrões, era como se estivessem em outra dimensão, e apenas o outro existia. Até que o alerta de perigo fez com que ambos saíssem do transe e corressem. O Alpha de Jensen deu um uivo alto ao sentir cheiro de perigo em relação a seu Ômega. O mesmo aconteceu com Jared. 

J2

Adrenalina fez com que Jensen e Jared corressem até o Town Lake. Muitas pessoas estavam no parque e correram ao ver dois lobos em plena luz do dia, sem ser lua-cheia. A energia em volta deles era tanta que as pessoas não ousavam se aproximar.   
-O que foi isso? Eu senti medo de repente...  
-Não sei bem, mas senti a necessidade de correr... e...Jared, acho que...  
E de repente Jensen e Jared voltaram ao normal. Ambos se olhavam e se admiravam, decorando o rosto um do outro, se conhecendo novamente depois de tantos anos separados. A noite começava a cair e o parque estava deserto, o que era bom porque...  
-Estamos nus! JENSEN! Estamos pelados!!   
Jared ruborizou e não sabia onde colocar as mãos, se no rosto ou no sexo. Jensen estava igualmente envergonhando, mas Jared estava tão adoravelmente envergonhado que a única coisa que Jensen conseguiu foi rir alto.   
-Não tem graça! Jensen, pare de rir! O que vamos fazer agora? Como vamos pra casa? Pra onde vamos? E como vamos...  
Jensen puxou Jared para atrás de uma das antigas árvores do parque e colocou a mão na boca do outro. Quando Jared ia começar a reclamar, ele viu o movimento de várias pessoas andando pelo parque com lanternas nas mãos. Os corações de ambos batiam fortes e o medo os acometeu novamente.   
-Vamos sair daqui agora Jared, bem devagar e silenciosamente, ok?  
-Sim...certo...mas Jensen, como? E como estamos conversando apenas pelo pensamento? E por que? E estamos nus!   
-Não sei o porquê de tudo isso, mas tenho minhas teorias. Você confia em mim?   
-Confio. Eu sempre confiei em você. Eu sempre soube que faltava você na minha vida e...  
-Venha!   
Jensen conhecia o parque como ninguém. Desde menino ele corria solto por lá e quando se sentia triste e mais sozinho do que já era, costumava se esconder por lá. Ele conhecia bem a trilha ao lado do rio Colorado e do Lady Bird Lake, então depois de correrem por alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas, ambos saíram em frente ao departamento de Saúde e Serviços Sociais de Austin. Jensen, que conhecia bem todos os prédios públicos da cidade, entrou com Jared pelos fundos e ambos foram até o almoxarifado e pegaram uniformes emprestados. Tudo foi feito sem eles dizerem uma palavra se quer um para o outro. Eles não sabiam o que dizer, não sabiam o que fariam, a única coisa que saibam era que...  
-Não quero ficar longe de você!   
-Não quero ficar longe de você!   
Ambos riram por terem dito isso ao mesmo tempo. Agora que estavam finalmente juntos, era como se um imã os unisse. Eles não queriam mais se separar, na verdade eles não podiam mais se separar.   
-Jensen, você acha que... que somos Canis Lupus?   
-Tenho certeza que sim... eu nunca soube explicar porque não conseguia me transformar. E sou um Alpha e isso era preocupante. Meus pais me levaram a todo tipo de especialistas, mas ninguém nunca soube dizer nada. Eu sempre fui saudável, então isso sempre foi um mistério. Uma vez um dos anciões que fui visitar me disse...  
-Você já visitou os anciões? – Jared ouvia a tudo fascinado.  
-Sim...depois que...depois que nos separaram no parque, foi uma época difícil pra mim. Um dos anciões me disse que eu era especial e que não se podia lutar contra o destino. Eu nunca mais voltei lá, mas sempre guardei isso em minha mente. Quando comecei a me aprofundar nos estudos de História dos Lobos, li sobre os Canis Lupus e pensei que talvez...  
-Eu também pensei isso... minha mãe sempre disse que eu era especial, apesar de boa parte de mim não acreditar nisso, acho que ainda tinha esperanças de ter algo bom em mim.  
-Tenho certeza de que você é mais do que especial!   
-Jensen... a gente mal se conhece... eu sei que temos toda essa coisa mágica acontecendo com a gente, mas na verdade não nos conhecemos de verdade.  
-Você gostaria de...de me conhecer melhor? – Jensen mordia o lábio inferior e olhava timidamente para Jared.   
-Sim! Eu...claro, se você quiser...e acho que podemos aprender a entender tudo isso que está acontecendo conosco e... sim. – Jared sorriu e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Será que era possível se apaixonar por alguém antes de conhecer?   
-Sr. Ackles e Sr. Padalecki, sabemos que vocês estão escondidos no almoxarifado. Por favor, saiam devagar e com as mãos para o alto.   
Jensen e Jared se entreolharam com olhos arregalados. Perigo. Eles sentiram que estavam em perigo.


	4. Chapter 4

As últimas horas estavam sendo de intensa confusão no Pack de Austin. A revelação de que o filho do famoso político e fazendeiro Gerald Padalecki e do Pack Alpha Alan Ackles eram dois lobos Canis Lupus, se espalhou rapidamente pelo mundo. A imprensa estava em polvorosa, a população não falava em outra coisa e as famílias Ackles e Padalecki não sabiam o que fazer.   
Alan Ackles havia convocado sua equipe de seguranças para retirar o filho do auditório. A ordem era para não feri-lo, apenas leva-lo e se preciso dar-lhe um tranquilizante. O que ninguém esperava era a fuga repentina dos dois lobos. Um dos seguranças tentou atirar com a arma de tranquilizantes em Jensen, porém Chris o atacou e impediu. Uma luta generalizada começou e só parou quando Alan Ackles se pronunciou.  
-BASTA! Parem agora com essa confusão!   
-Sr.Ackles, ele ia atirar no Jensen! Eu não iria permitir isso!   
-E ouvi eles dizerem que iriam atirar no Jared também! Que palhaçada é essa? – Disse Chad, irritado.   
-Eles não iriam machucar Jensen, eu nunca permitiria que machucassem o meu filho. Só dei a ordem para darem um tranquilizante se fosse necess...  
-O quê? Você deu ordens para atirarem no nosso filho? O que você tem na cabeça Alan? – Donna Ackles chegou correndo.  
-Apenas se fosse necessário Donna. Você viu, ele se transformou, junto com aquele garoto, filho do Padalecki e eu não podia permitir que...  
-Você está ficando completamente louco Alan! Se acontecer alguma coisa com meu filho, eu nunca vou te perdoar. NUNCA! Trate de dar um jeito de trazê-lo de volta e sem nenhum arranhão!   
Donna saiu transtornada do auditório. Ela sabia que seu filho era especial, desde o dia em o Alpha dele se manifestou ao tentar proteger o garoto Padalecki. Aquela briga entre as famílias tinha que terminar ou ela iria perder seu filho. Donna estava indo em direção a saída quando deu de cara com Sherri Padalecki e sua filha Megan.   
-Onde está meu filho? O que está acontecendo?   
-Eu não sei Sherri...eles...eles fugiram...  
-Como fugiram? Fugiram por quê?   
-Acho que se assustaram...  
-Donna, o que você não está me falando? Por favor, não minta, é meu filho!   
Donna Ackles respirou fundo. Ela sabia o que Sherri estava sentindo, e agora não era hora para uma briga antiga interferir na relação entre elas.   
-Alan mandou os homens deles aplicarem tranquilizantes no Jensen, eles se assustaram e correram e...  
-Ele mandou atirar no meu filho? E no próprio filho? Que tipo de monstro é o seu marido?  
-Sherri...  
-Eu nunca quis que meu filho se aproximasse da sua família, mas porque eu tinha medo da reação do Gerald. Eu sei o quanto ele odeia os Ackles, mas eu nunca imaginei que o Pack Alpha fosse um homem cruel!   
-Sherri, me escute por favor. Alan não queria atirar no seu filho, tampouco ferir o nosso, mas ele agiu errado e acredite, ninguém está mais brava com ele do que eu. Mas agora temos que nos acalmar e encontrar nossos filhos. E temos que conversar civilizadamente. Eu temo por eles. E agora eu entendo o que aconteceu aquele dia no parque, anos atrás. Eu já machuquei meu filho uma vez, não vou cometer o mesmo erro novamente. Acho que nós duas devemos unir nossas forças, porque com certeza nossos maridos não vão.   
Sherri ouvia atentamente tudo o que Donna dizia. Ela se lembra de como o filho ficou triste a adoentado após o incidente de anos atrás. E ela sabia o que significava dois lobos se manifestarem fora de hora.   
-Vamos ajudar nossos filhos. 

J2  
Gerald Padalecki estava furioso. Além de ter um filho Ômega, ele ainda era do tipo raro. Jared era o primeiro Padalecki homem ômega em pelo menos 6 gerações, a família conservadora se vangloriava de ter tantos Alphas e Betas em sua arvore genealógica. Não ter contato com familiares era um alívio para Gerald, pois não precisava apresentar seus filhos ômegas para ninguém, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes. Ele já havia recebido pelo menos uns 50 telefonemas de Padaleckis querendo saber sobre o ômega que se tornara famoso por ser um Canis Lupus.   
-Ele deve ter feito isso de propósito, só pra me irritar! Maldito garoto!   
Gerald resolveu que iria dar um jeito de abafar o caso e esconder Jared em sua fazenda lhe pareceu a melhor solução no momento.   
-Eu trago ele pra cá por um tempo, até a mídia se preocupar com outra coisa. Depois o mando para outro país.   
Gerald falava sozinho. Ele vivia sozinho. Os empregados da fazenda mantinham distância, sua esposa e filhos de nada lhe serviam, mas era necessário manter as aparências por conta dos negócios e possíveis contatos políticos. E por mais que ele desprezasse sua família, ele era um homem conservador. Divorcio estava fora de cogitação.  
-E sempre os malditos Ackles envolvidos! Primeiro me tirou Donna. Depois me tirou o cargo de Pack Alpha e mudou leis apoiando ômegas. Agora o filho Alpha resolve fugir com Jared. Não. Não deixarei isso acontecer!   
Gerald começou a fazer ligações e dar ordens a seus capangas, apelidados de Lúcifer, Alastair e Gordon. Era para procurarem Jared e o levarem vivo até a fazenda em San Antonio. 

J2

Alan Ackles estava atordoado. Ele e seus seguranças foram vasculhar a área em busca de Jensen e Jared. Ele sabia que Donna estava brava e chateada, mas ele só estava tentando fazer o que achava melhor para seu filho.   
-Vamos atrás deles, mas, por favor, sem armas. Vamos conversar apenas, está bem? Se alguém os encontrar, me chame imediatamente, deixe que eu falo com eles.   
-Eu vou junto, senhor. – disse Chris.  
-Eu também vou! – respondeu Chad.  
-Não há necessidade. Coloquei Ty e Tahmoh, meus homens de confiança para organizarem as buscas. Nós vamos encontra-los.   
-Senhor, com todo o respeito, mas talvez Jensen não esteja achando seus seguranças pessoas de confiança. Eu vou junto, e ajudo a convencê-lo a conversar. – Chris, na verdade estava com medo de fazerem algo a seu amigo.   
-E eu vou junto para garantir que não façam nenhum mal a Jared. – Chad disse, firmemente.   
Alan nada pode fazer a não ser concordar e deixa-los irem às buscas. Depois de algumas horas, encontraram rastros deixados por eles e uma testemunha disse ter visto dois homens aparentemente nus entrarem pelos fundos no prédio do departamento de saúde. Eles os encontraram, mas não foram os únicos.

J2

\- Sr. Ackles e Sr. Padalecki, sabemos que vocês estão escondidos no almoxarifado. Por favor, saiam devagar e com as mãos para o alto.  
-Tem mesmo necessidade de falar para eles saírem com as mãos para o alto? O Jensen jamais faria mal a alguém! – Chris estava irritado.  
-É só uma precaução. Eu me lembro quando ele ainda era apenas uma criança e encontrou o garoto Padalecki. Todos falávamos sobre isso, escondidos, claro. Ele ficou furioso e superprotetor em relação ao garoto. Não acho que agora seja diferente, e se bem o conheço, ele deve estar com medo, e o medo nos deixa vulneráveis e perigosos. – Ty respondeu calmamente. Com calma demais pro gosto de Chris, que a cada segundo ficava mais irritado.   
-Filho, sou eu. Saia, prometo que não causarei nenhum mal a vocês. Vamos conversar, está bem? Sua mãe está preocupada.   
Jensen sentiu alivio ao ouvir a voz do pai. Ele sabia que seu pai só queria o melhor pra ele, mas a sensação de alerta em relação a um perigo iminente fazia com que ele tivesse medo de sair e enfrentar a todos. Ele não queria colocar Jared em perigo.   
-Jensen, seu pai... será que...que ele vai deixar nós sermos amigos agora?   
Jared tinha tanta ingenuidade na voz que fazia o coração de Jensen se quebrar.   
-Ele não tem que deixar nada Jared. Eu sou um homem agora! Ele não pode mais me controlar.  
-Certo...é que...meu pai, ele nunca vai deixar e...eu tenho medo dele...  
-Eu vou te proteger Jared. Você não precisa ter medo de nada agora, está bem? Eu prometo que vou sempre te proteger.   
Jensen segurou a cabeça de Jared entre suas mãos e encostou sua testa na do outro. Ambos olharam-se nos olhos e foi como se pudessem enxergar a alma um do outro. Por um instante eles não tiveram medo. Jensen se surpreendeu quando Jared num movimento sutil e ao mesmo tempo intenso, o beijou levemente nos lábios.   
-Esse foi meu primeiro beijo... – disse Jared, timidamente.   
-E esse foi meu primeiro beijo roubado... – disse Jensen, sorrindo.   
O momento foi interrompido com a voz de Chad, gritando do lado de fora, dizendo que Jared não precisava ter medo, pois ele estava lá e iria socar o primeiro que tentasse lhe fazer algum mal.   
-Acho que podemos sair...o que acha?   
-Meu pai não nos faria mal. Ele tem lá as convicções dele, mas ele jamais me machucaria. E ele citou minha mãe, ela deve estar furiosa com ele!   
-Oh meu Deus! Minha mãe também deve estar preocupada! Eu nunca sai assim sem avisar!   
Jensen se apaixonava cada vez mais por Jared. Ao mesmo tempo que ele era muito forte e corajoso, ele também era inocente e ingênuo.   
-Eu vou te levar até a sua mamãe. Eu prometo.   
Jared sorriu com a lembrança. Ele sabia que Jensen o protegeria. E ele também o faria, se fosse necessário.   
Ambos resolveram sair, de mãos dadas. Alan achou melhor levar apenas Ty, Tahmoh, Chris e Chad para não assustar mais seu filho. Ele pediu para que Ty e Tahmoh guardassem suas armas, letais ou não. Não havia necessidade de aponta-las em direção a Jensen e Jared. O que eles não esperavam era a presença dos capangas de Gerald. 

J2

Jensen e Jared saíram do prédio e avistaram Ackles e cia situados a alguns metros da porta dos fundos do prédio, que dava para o Lady Bird Lake. Alan soltou a respiração que não sabia que estava segurando ao ver o filho bem e aparentemente sem ferimentos. Ele também sentiu um arrepio ao ver Jared, e notar que o garoto se parecia muito com a mãe, mas tinha o porte dos Padaleckis, alto e forte.   
Jensen fez contato visual com seu pai e Chris. Jared fez com Chad e abriu um tímido sorriso. De repente foi como se o mundo tivesse parado e tudo acontecesse em câmera lenta. Tiros foram disparados. Alan correu em direção ao filho, e foi atingido de raspão por uma das balas. Chad e Chris também correram em direção a Jensen e Jared, Ty e Tahmoh atiraram na direção que vinham os tiros (eles não haviam obedecido a ordem de não trazer armas). Jensen se atirou em cima de Jared, para protegê-lo e acabou sendo atingido no ombro por uma arma letal e nas costas, por uma arma com tranquilizante, o que o fez perder os sentidos. Jared sentiu a dor como se fosse nele o tiro e ficou paralisado. Era como se todos seus pensamentos tivessem sido desligados. Ele não conseguia se mexer, pensar ou agir.  
Pellegrino, vulgo Lúcifer, veio na direção contrária a de Alan e apontou a arma na cabeça de Jensen.   
-Mais um passo e eu acabo com ele. Mais um tiro disparado por seus homens e ele morre.   
-Ty, Tahmoh, soltem suas armas. Agora.   
Ty e Tahmoh largaram suas armas no chão de levantaram às mãos para o alto. Chris e Chad pararam onde estavam. Gordon e Alastair pegaram as armas dos seguranças de Alan e foram em direção a Jensen e Jared. Ao tentarem separá-los, Jared deu uma espécie de uivo alto, e agarrou Jensen a seu peito. Notando que essa tarefa seria mais difícil do que imaginavam, Pelegrino não hesitou. Pegou a arma com tranquilizador e atirou no pescoço de Jared, que aos poucos perdeu os sentidos. Chad impulsivamente tentou ir em direção ao amigo, mas Chris o impediu.   
-Não faça mal a meu filho, por favor.   
-Eu só vim aqui buscar o Padalecki. Meu patrão não quer nada com seu filho.   
-Gerald. Claro que isso é coisa dele, aquele...  
-Silêncio! E vocês, seus imprestáveis, estão esperando o que pra levarem o garoto? Andem!   
Os 3 capangas levaram Jared sem que ninguém pudesse reagir. Chad não se conformava por terem deixado isso acontecer, e chamava a todos de incompetentes. Alan, com a ajuda de Ty, carregou seu filho até o carro e foram até o hospital mais próximo.   
Alan avisou Donna do ocorrido, ela se desesperou e foi até o hospital, seguida de Sherri. As duas haviam concordado que separar os filhos neste momento seria uma maldade muito grande, e até perigosa. Ao chegarem ao hospital, Megan foi em direção a Chad.   
-O que aconteceu? Onde está Jared? Chad?   
-Eles...eles o levaram...achamos que foi a mando do seu pai...eu sinto muito Megan.   
Sherri ouviu o que Chad disse e todo o ódio que sentia por Gerald aflorou. Ela seguiu Donna até o quarto de Jensen, ninguém as impediu de entrar. O bala havia saído e por sorte não pegou nenhum nervo vital. Não foi necessário cirurgia, apenas um procedimento mais simples. Mas o coração de Donna só se acalmou ao ver o filho voltando aos sentidos.   
-Mãe?  
-Jensen, baby, estou aqui.  
-Jared...eu...ONDE ELE ESTÁ?  
-Jen, acalme-se que...  
-Mamãe, eu não consigo senti-lo! Eu...onde ele está? Eu não consigo senti-lo! Está tudo escuro! Tudo preto e branco! E...eu não o ouço! Jared...mamãe...onde ele está?   
Sherri sentiu suas pernas bambearem. Algo muito grave estava acontecendo com seu filho.


	5. Chapter 5

A cabeça de Jared doía muito e ele sentia uma tristeza que era transformada em dor física. Era como se seu corpo clamasse por algo perdido, por alguém perdido. Ele despertou, mas era como se estivesse em algum ponto entre a consciência e a inconsciência. Estava deitado em uma cama, ele conhecia aquele quarto, ficava na fazenda de seu pai que ele costumava frequentar enquanto criança. Ele sentia-se desconectado, frágil, quebrado.  
-Jensen...  
-Bom, vejo que acordou finalmente. Escute Jared, você ficará aqui na fazenda até eu arrumar tudo para você ir embora para a Europa. Já que você acha que é capaz de estudar, te matriculo em algum curso no Reino Unido e você faz residência por lá. Tenho certeza de que em breve esse escândalo envolvendo você irá passar, a mídia se distraí facilmente e...  
-Pa-pai? O que aconteceu? Onde estou?  
-Você aconteceu Jared! Sempre você! Eu perdi sua mãe no momento em que você nasceu e senti esse cheiro asqueroso de ômega! Já não bastasse eu ser a vergonha dos Padaleckis a trazer um filho ômega para nossa árvore genealógica, agora o mundo todo está sabendo disso! Meu telefone não para de tocar com pessoas querendo me importunar e familiares querendo zombar de mim!! Você tinha que fazer isso, não é?   
-Eu... não foi minha culpa! Eu não pude evitar, eu...me desculpe...pai...eu...minha cabeça dói...  
-Não foi sua culpa? E como você pôde se transformar em frente o mundo todo? Pelo menos pra isso você presta, eu duvidada de que era um lobo de verdade.   
-Pai...por favor...eu...não estou me sentindo bem...  
-E ainda por cima fugiu com o filho daquele maldito Ackles! Com um Ackles!!! Eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso Jared! Nunca!   
-Jensen... Jensen? Onde...onde ele está?  
-Provavelmente está morto!   
Jared sentiu uma forte dor no peito. Morto. Jensen estava morto? Ele realmente viu sangue e Jensen estava sem sentidos, mas ele não estava morto, ele não podia estar. Mas Jared não o sentia.  
-Jensen, por favor, onde você está? Jensen? Você não pode estar morto! Não agora...  
Jared sentiu seu corpo todo tremer e a dor de cabeça foi tão forte que ele perdeu os sentidos. 

J2  
Quando dois lobos lupis canis Alpha e Ômega se encontram, não se pode separa-los até a próxima lua cheia, quando ocorrerá mais uma transformação. A ligação entre corpo e alma precisa ser terminada para que se tornem um só e o elo seja 100% completado. Os pensamentos são interligados, e os sentidos compartilhados. Se ocorrer uma separação brusca, ambos sofrem consequências que podem deixar sequelas, como mau funcionamento de órgãos internos, perda parcial ou completa de sentidos como visão, olfato e audição e uma tristeza tão profunda que pode levar a morte. Alan e Donna ouviam a explicação do médico, que pela primeira vez tratava um caso como este.   
Jensen estava com fortes dores de cabeça e febre. Seu ferimento ameaçava infeccionar e ele chorava e pedia por Jared. Alphas não tinham problemas para se recuperar de ferimentos, geralmente ômegas demoravam mais, e ainda assim não haviam muitas ocorrências em hospitais. Alan se desesperou ao ver a situação do filho e pediu ajuda para Pack Alphas de outros estados para encontrarem os melhores especialistas. Também reuniu sua força de segurança para encontrarem Jared. Como demoraria ainda 2 semanas para a lua-cheia, nenhum deles podia se transformar, o que dificultaria as buscas. O problema era que eles não sabiam se Jensen teria tanto tempo sem ter consequências.   
-Alan...nosso filho! Nosso filhinho! – Donna estava desesperada, ela não aguentava ver seu filho sofrendo.   
-Eu prometo que vamos resolver isso. Já falei com Josh, ele está vindo de Nova York e irá nos ajudar nas buscas. Nosso filho mais velho é um especialista em caça, eu tenho certeza de que logo encontraremos o garoto Padalecki...e...Donna, me perdoe! Eu fui um imbecil, desde a época em que Jensen era apenas uma criança, eu não soube entende-lo e deixei meu ódio falar mais alto... e agora...é tudo minha culpa!   
Alan chorava copiosamente enquanto sua mulher o abraçava. Ela entendia que ele queria apenas o que achava melhor para o filho.   
-Eu estou aqui Jared...eu...não estou morto...Jared...  
Jensen sussurrava na cama, suando frio e com os olhos fechados. Alan e Donna aproximaram-se da cama do filho e o pai segurou em suas mãos dizendo:  
-Eu vou trazer ele pra você Jensen...eu prometo.   
Sherri Padalecki entrou no quarto de Jensen, acompanhada de Megan e Chad. Ela tinha determinação no olhar. Era uma mulher forte e que lutaria até o fim para a felicidade dos filhos.   
-Eu sei onde Jared está. E nós vamos busca-lo.   
Alan e Donna olharam para ela sobressaltados. Donna conhecia bem aquele olhar, o de uma mãe que protegeria sua cria a qualquer custo.   
-Pois muito bem. Vou reunir meus homens de segurança e nós vamos busca-lo. 

J2

Os anciões lobos que vivem nas montanhas Guadalupe, no Texas, costumam dizer que quando dois lobos são ligados pela força do amor e do destino é possível que eles se encontrem na dimensão Oniro que separa a consciência do sono. Jensen sempre achou isso fascinante, mas nunca acreditou. Até agora. O que ele não imaginava era que esta dimensão era exatamente igual ao Town Lake parque. O sol brilhava intensamente, muito mais forte do que ele jamais havia visto.   
-Jensen...  
-Jared? Eu estou aqui! Onde você... eu estou te sentindo!   
-Jensen...  
Jensen começou a correr pelo parque. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e ele se sentia leve. Ele sentia o cheiro doce de seu ômega, ouvia sua respiração alterada, mas era como se ele corresse e não chegasse a lugar algum.   
-Jared, eu preciso te encontrar. Preciso que você fique calmo, está bem? Eu estou aqui, mas eu não consigo te alcançar.   
-Dói...  
-O que dói?   
-Minha cabeça e...minha barriga...   
Jensen sentiu um arrepio como nunca havia sentido antes. Perigo. Ele sentia que Jared estava em perigo e que ele precisava alcança-lo em breve.   
-Jay, você confia em mim?   
-Sempre...Jen...minha barriga dói...   
-Eu sei que ainda temos que nos conhecer melhor, sermos amigos e tudo mais, mas já sinto tanto amor por você. Eu sempre te amei, mesmo quando eu nunca havia te visto. Eu não sei do que almas são feitas, mas sei que as nossas são feitas da mesma coisa... Eu...eu te amo Jay. E sinto tanto amor, você consegue sentir o meu amor?   
Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu como se seu corpo flutuasse e seus sentidos se aguçassem cada vez mais. Uma leve brisa tocou seu corpo e ele sentiu como se parte de seu sentimento estivesse saindo de si. O amor era tão forte que ele o sentia emanar no espaço. Jared, que estava deitado perto do rio Colorado, ao lado do parque, sentiu um sopro forte passar por todo seu corpo e pura energia entrava em seu corpo. Era uma experiência religiosa, metafísica, transitiva. Era o amor de Jensen curando suas dores da alma. Quando ambos abriram os olhos, eles estavam sentados na ponte Lamar, sob o Rio Colorado. Chovia forte, e Jared segurou nas mãos de Jensen.   
-Eu sabia que você iria me encontrar...  
-Eu também. Você...você sentiu?  
-O seu amor é como o nosso primeiro beijo. Uma brisa suave, mas intensa.   
Jensen sorriu. Ele estava se sentindo menos vazio, mas ainda faltava algo.   
-Jen...minha barriga ainda dói muito...  
Em um movimento instintivo Jensen colocou uma de suas mãos na barriga do outro. Estava quente e ao encostar nela, Jensen sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ele soube. Era o útero de Jared que estava se deteriorando. Quando o médico faltou com seus pais no hospital, Jensen estava semiconsciente. Ele ouviu que poderiam ter sequelas internas, e o seu Alpha sabia que seu Ômega poderia ficar infértil.   
-Será? Será que...que não poderei ter filhos?   
-Eu disse isso em voz alta?   
-Não Alpha, você pensou. E eu ouço seus pensamentos...  
-Me desculpe! Eu...eu deveria estar acordado te procurando. Eu nunca deveria ter te perdido!   
-Mas você me encontrou, aqui. Eu já me sinto melhor por você estar aqui comigo.   
-Mas não é suficiente! Eu preciso estar com você de corpo e alma! Eu...eu não vou suportar te perder novamente Jared!   
A chuva caía cada vez mais forte. O Ômega se abraçou a seu Alpha e ambos completaram seu encontro de almas. Eles estavam presos nesta dimensão e se seus corpos não fossem colocados perto um do outro novamente, eles nunca mais poderiam sair.


	6. Chapter 6

O estado de Jensen havia piorado nas últimas horas. Ele estava com muita febre e num estado de coma. Donna não saia do lado do filho. Mackenzie e Josh, irmãos de Jensen, chegaram ao hospital e estavam igualmente aflitos. Sherri e Megan sabiam que se Jensen estava mal, Jared também estava.   
A imprensa tinha uma fonte no hospital que contou que o filho do Pack Alpha estava em estado grave e longe de seu Ômega. Alan havia recebido ligações de outros Pack Alphas do mundo todo oferecendo suporte. Pessoas da cidade se ofereceram para encontrar o mais novo canis lupus ômega. Falsas notícias eram dadas em redes sociais, mensagens de apoio e de ódio povoavam as redes internet. Alan publicou uma nota oficial dizendo que as autoridades estavam agindo e pedindo pensamentos positivos para seu filho. Jeff Dean Morgan, membro da Ordem dos Anciões do Texas, encontrou em contato com Alan em solidariedade e deixou seu contato para o caso de precisarem de alguma assistência.   
Com a chegada de Josh Ackles, que fazia parte da Força de Segurança dos Estados Unidos, um plano estratégico foi criado para resgatar Jared. Ty, Tahmoh e Chris iriam ajudar nas buscas, por serem todos Alphas e treinados. Chad iria, pois conhecia Jared e o outro poderia se sentir intimidado no meio de tantos alphas. Sherri já havia tentado entrar em contato com a fazenda de Gerald, porém não obteve sucesso. Gerald era muito rico e poderoso e sabia como não deixar rastros.  
-A casa principal fica a 500 metros da entrada. Tem muitas câmeras de seguranças, mas meu pai só tem 3 capangas, ele não confia em muitas pessoas.   
Todos olharam admirados para Megan. Ela era uma jovem ômega muito inteligente e forte.   
-Certo. Então teremos que dar um jeito de entrar no sistema das câmeras e desliga-las. Depois precisamos descobrir a melhor forma de invadir sem causar alarde. De maneira nenhuma Jared pode ser ferido. – Josh Ackles falava, enquanto mandava instruções para seus outros homens.   
-Eu acho que consigo entrar no sistema de segurança. O JT me disse uma vez que o pai dele sempre usava a mesma senha pra tudo, mas ele nunca achou que Jared fosse esperto o suficiente para prestar atenção. E nem Megan, pelo jeito. – respondeu Chad.   
-Certo, então tentaremos chegar o mais perto possível, assim ficará mais fácil para invadirmos o sistema.   
-Os empregados da fazenda dormem em uma casa que fica nos fundos. Depois das 20hs meu pai manda todos saírem. Acho que é nossa melhor chance.   
-Eu também vou.  
-Senhora Padalecki eu não acho que seja uma boa ide...  
-Eu não estou pedindo permissão. Eu vou na frente, tenho como entrar na casa sem precisar invadir. Distraio Gerald enquanto vocês resgatam meu filho.   
-Mas como a senhora vai sair? – perguntou Chad, nervoso.   
-Eu dou meu jeito. Eu já estou casada com Gerald há 23 anos. Eu sei lidar com ele. Agora vamos, não temos mais tempo a perder. 

J2  
Jared não me mexia na cama. Ele suava muito e ardia em febre, mas havia parado de gemer. Gerald estava um pouco aliviado, pois de maneira nenhuma o garoto poderia morrer enquanto estava com ele. Ele imaginou ser mais uma frescura de ômegas, então ao ver o garoto aparentemente dormindo, sentiu-se mais tranquilo. Na manhã seguinte ele pediria para um dos empregados medicar o garoto e assim que ele estivesse em condições, o mandaria para a Inglaterra.   
-Senhor, precisa de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou Gordon.  
-Só preciso que você e Alastair fiquem de olhos bem abertos cuidando da entrada da casa. Não quero ter surpresas. Diga para Pelegrino ficar de olho nas câmeras de segurança, qualquer alteração me avise, caso contrário não me incomodem.   
-Sim senhor.   
Gerald olhou para a figura do filho na cama. Jared era alto, bonito e forte. Se ao menos ele fosse um Beta, seria mais fácil tolerar. Mas um ômega, para uma família tradicional e orgulhosa de seus Alphas, era uma afronta. E ele lhe lembrava de Donna Ackles. Os ômegas tinham uma delicadeza peculiar e muita força. A verdade era que Gerald havia sido criado com rigidez por uma família tradicionalista e preconceituosa. E ele nunca superou a perda de Donna.   
-Senhor?   
-O que você quer Pelegrino? Eu disse que não queria ser incomodado!   
-Sua esposa senhor...ela...  
-Eu estou aqui.   
J2  
Sherri Padalecki era uma mulher muito querida por todos que a conheciam. Ela ainda mantinha contato com uma das empregadas da fazenda, que facilitou a sua entrada por um dos portões secundários. A equipe formada por Josh, Chris, Chad, Ty, Tahmoh e mais dois rapazes da força de segurança estava posicionada para entrar na casa assim que ela desse o sinal. Ela usava um mini microfone em sua roupa.   
Chad já havia conseguido alterar as imagens das câmeras de segurança. Elas mostrariam as mesmas cenas por cerca de 45 minutos. Eles não teriam mais tempo do que isso.   
-O que você faz aqui?   
-Como assim o que faço aqui? Vim ver o meu filho! Você pensa que você é quem Gerald? Como teve coragem de sequestrar seu próprio filho?  
-Eu não o sequestrei! Eu só o trouxe para longe de toda aquela palhaçada! Eu não vou tolerar ser motivo de chacota por ter um filho ômega e... – Gerald continuava falando sem parar, e Sherri parou de ouvi-lo e se aproximou do filho. Ficou alarmada ao vê-lo tão pálido e quente. Ao menos ele não parecia sentir dor.   
-Mamãe está aqui, querido. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Ela disse, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de seu filho.   
-... saia logo daqui Pelegrino! Vá cuidar das câmeras, coisa que você não foi capaz! SAIA!   
Gerald saiu do quarto e foi descansar em seu escritório. Por mais força que ele tinha, não conseguia lutar contra sua mulher. No fundo ele admirava a coragem dela. E talvez fosse melhor que ela estivesse lá para cuidar de Jared.   
Do lado de fora, Ty, Josh e mais dois seguranças imobilizaram Gordon e Alastair. Foi uma tarefa relativamente fácil, já que eles estavam relaxados e confiantes. Pelegrino continuava na sala de vídeo, vendo as imagens sem notar nada de estranho.   
Chad, Chris e Tahmoh entraram na casa pela porta dos fundos. Seguindo as instruções de Megan e Sherri, rapidamente e silenciosamente entraram no quarto que pertencia a Jared na fazenda. A casa era grande e os quartos ficavam no segundo andar. Chad, Chris e Tahmoh passaram um produto para disfarçar o cheiro. Se um Alpha sentisse o cheiro de outro em seu território, as coisas poderiam ficar feias.   
Chad ficou abalado ao ver o amigo, mas sabia que teria que agir friamente. Tahmoh conseguiu pegar Jared no colo sem precisar da ajuda dos outros.  
-Sherri! Que barulho e este? – perguntou Gerald.   
J2

-Eu estou sentido algo...  
-O que? O que está sentindo Jay?   
-Um misto de calma e medo...Jen...parou de chover...  
-Sim, mas agora está frio.   
-Estou com medo!  
-Eu também, mas não vamos perder as esperanças...eu confio na minha família. Eu sei que eles vão nos ajudar.   
-E eu confio na minha mãe, mas meu pai...  
-Eu sei que uma mãe sempre defende os filhos, aconteça o que acontecer.  
-Jen...e se... e se eu não puder ter filhos?   
-Então seremos só nós dois contra o resto do mundo.  
Jensen abraçou Jared mais forte. O clima frio e o vento forte ao redor deles não parecia um bom sinal. 

J2

-Não é nada Gerald, estou trocando o Jared, as roupas dele estão ensopadas de suor. Você quer me ajudar?  
Todos no quarto se entreolharam.   
-Óbvio que não! Até parece que vou perder meu tempo fazendo isso! Tente fazer menos barulho, está bem?   
-Sim, senhor.   
Gerald se trancou em seu escritório, que ficava no mesmo andar, no fundo do corredor e longe da escada, o que era uma vantagem. Sherri saiu na frente, com Chad, Tahmoh com Jared nos braços, e Chris logo atrás. Eles desceram silenciosamente as escadas e conseguiram sair na entrada da casa. Quando estavam quase no portão, ouviram os gritos de Pelegrino avisando Gerald da invasão. Josh e Ty abriram as portas dos carros e os ligaram. Todos correram e conseguiram entrar nos carros a tempo, ouvindo os gritos de promessas de vingança de Gerald Padalecki.   
A primeira batalha estava vencida.   
J2  
Ao chegarem ao hospital uma confusão se formou. Repórteres se deram conta de que algo estava acontecendo e filmaram o momento em que Jared era colocado em uma das macas. Josh conseguiu colocar Sherri pra dentro do hospital se ser incomodada. Os médicos, que já estavam esperando por Jared, transferiram Jensen para um quarto maior, com 2 camas. Donna, Alan, Mackenzie e Megan tiveram que sair do quarto quando eles chegaram com Jared.   
Exames foram feitos e detectaram uma inflamação no útero de Jared. As chances de ele poder ter filhos seriam mínimas. Sherri ficou desolada. Donna a consolou.   
Os anciões mandaram um recado via Jeff Dean Morgan. Era necessário que os canis lupus ficassem o mais perto do outro possível, para que a cura viesse mais rapidamente. Uma cama maior foi providenciada.   
13 horas depois, as febres haviam passado. Os semblantes de Jensen e Jared estavam serenos e saudáveis. Mas eles ainda não davam sinais de consciência.   
J2  
-Eu sempre gostei destas duas árvores aqui do parque...parece que elas estão se beijando, veja Jen!   
Jensen olhava fascinado para Jared. Ele não conseguia descrever o quão lindo ele achava o outro. Ele se aproximou dele e o beijou nos lábios. Foi um beijo macio e suave.   
-Hora de acordar Jay.  
Jared olhou para ele e deu um grande sorriso cheio de covinhas. Transformou-se em lobo e saiu correndo pelo parque. Jensen deu uma gargalhada, se transformou e saiu correndo atrás dele também.   
Ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que Jensen viu foram os olhos cor-de- mel-esverdeados de seu Ômega.


End file.
